


Harry Potter i Dekada Magii

by VictorWixBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Canon Continuation, F/M, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorWixBlack/pseuds/VictorWixBlack
Summary: Ta historia powstała na blogspocie zanim została usunięta przez usunięcie całego bloga, autor kiedyś pisał że będzie ją kontynuował ale po kilku latach nie ma na to zbyt wielkich nadziei, nie odpowiada na próby kontaktu więc postanowiłem wstawić tutaj to co udało się mi i innym fanom uratować z bloga jako hołd dla tej wspaniałej twórczości, mimo przeczytania setek fanfiction z uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera, to jedno zawsze było w moim sercu i przeczytałem je kilka razy na przestrzeni lat, dlatego postanowiłem podzielić się nim z wszystkimi innymi fanami! Enjoy!Historia skupia się na wydarzeniach po zakończeniu książek ale przed epilogiem, akcja zaczyna się we wrześniu 1998 roku, Harry postanawia nie powtarzać roku i... przeczytajcie rozdział to się dowiecie ^^
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Niespodziewana Wizyta

**Author's Note:**

> Wrzesień, trzy miesiące po bitwie o Hogwart, Harry dostaje nieoczekiwaną propozycję od Ministra Magii, jak potoczą się jego losy? Przeczytajcie poniżej...
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: Nie posiadam praw do świata Harry'ego Pottera, te należą do JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros i kilku innych przedsiębiorstw, jestem tylko osobą udostępniającą twórczość innej osoby, nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści!

1\. Niespodziewana Wizyta  
Ciepłe wrześniowe słońce kładło się powoli ku zachodowi rzucając coraz dłuższe cienie na ogród  
otaczający wysoki koślawy dom. Budynek ten wyglądał jak wiele pięter dobudowanych nad starym  
chlewikiem. Chylił on się tak mocno, że jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed upadkiem,  
była zapewne magia. Na stojącej przy furtce tabliczce widniała nazwa, którą mało spostrzegawczy  
przechodzień mógł uznać za wielce trafną. Nora.  
\- Dziękuję Pani Weasley, to było pyszne. - Odezwał się siedzący przy kuchennym stole mężczyzna.  
\- Ależ to nic takiego kochaneczku. Teraz strasznie nie dojadasz, zmarniałeś. - Niska, pulchna  
kobieta, zaszczebiotała w odpowiedzi.  
\- Zawsze Pani tak mówi Pani Weasley. Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Przeprowadź się do nas, będziesz miał dach nad głową i ciepły obiad.  
\- Ja mam dom Pani Weasley a stworek naprawdę dobrze gotuje.  
\- To zapuszczona nora śmierciożerców. Nie wiem jak możesz tam przebywać. Ja już dawno bym się  
go pozbyła.  
\- Dostałem go od Syriusza. Nie mogę go tak po prostu sprzedać! A Stworek odwalił kawał roboty.  
Dom cały lśni. Ostatnio udało nam się nawet zdjąć ze ściany Mamuśkę Black. Protestowała tak, że  
w połowie Londynu wyleciały szyby z okien. Dziwię się, że Ministerstwo się tym nie  
zainteresowało. - Harry posłał Molly łobuzerski uśmiech, kołysząc się na kuchennym krześle.  
\- Tak mi się wydawało że coś jęczy, ale sądziłam że to jakiś latający Ford Anglia. - Molly  
zachichotała, a Harry zawtórował jej głośnym śmiechem, wspominając przygodę sprzed siedmiu  
lat. Dokładnie siedem lat i jeden tydzień minęło od dnia, kiedy wraz z Ronem polecieli do  
Hogwartu starym Fordem Anglia Pana Weasleya i rozbili się o Wierzbę Bijącą. Historia ta przeszła  
już do kanonu legend szkoły i przekazywana jest młodym uczniom z roku na rok.  
\- Mimo wszystko, mógłbyś się sprowadzić.  
\- Nie chcę się narzucać Pani Weasley. Ma Pani na głowie cały dom, tylko bym zawadzał.  
\- Nie ma mowy o narzucaniu się. Pokoje chłopców stoją puste. Mógłbyś zając którykolwiek. Ten  
dom jest strasznie pusty. - Chłopcy się wyprowadzili, Ginny jest w szkole. Fred...  
\- Tylko patrzeć, jak Ginny wróci na ferie do domu. - Harry szybko wtrącił widząc jak twarz Molly  
tężeje na wspomnienie o straconym synu. - Nie wierzę, że wytrzyma bez Rona cały rok. Przecież  
teraz nie ma się nawet z kim kłócić w szkole.  
\- Skoro już jesteśmy przy szkole. Powiedziałam to rok temu i teraz powtórzę. Nie rozumiem czemu  
nie mogliście do niej wrócić. Co z OWUTEM'ami, bez nich nie macie szans na dobrą pracę.  
Harry tylko westchnął, słyszał tą litanię od kiedy pod koniec lipca powiedział, że rezygnuje z  
ostatniego roku nauki, jak można się było spodziewać Ron od razu stanął po jego stronie.  
„Dlaczego rzucacie szkołę. Jesteście tacy młodzi. Macie czas na bycie dorosłymi. Co z  
OWUTEMami? To tylko jeden rok. Bez szkoły nie dostaniecie dobrej pracy.” Ta tyrada nie miała  
końca. Harry liczył, że po rozpoczęciu roku, pani Weasley wreszcie da mu spokój. Przeliczył się.  
\- Nie mogę wrócić, bez Dumbledora to już nie mój Hogwart. Nie potrafiłbym tam mieszkać.  
\- Hermiona jakoś wróciła do szkoły, wy też mogliście.  
\- Hermiona nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić życia bez nauki, zwariowała by gdyby nie wróciła. Poza  
tym muszę pracować żeby utrzymać dom. Reżim zarekwirował całe złoto z mojej skrytki. Gobliny  
nie są skłonne do oddawania pieniędzy.  
\- Nie kłam mi tu w żywe oczy. Bill mi powiedział, odzyskałeś całe złoto, łącznie z  
odszkodowaniem i to na długo przed rokiem szkolnym. Z pracy u Georga domu nie utrzymasz.  
\- Olivier Wood jest teraz kapitanem, proponował mi pozycję szukającego. Jak to nie wypali mogę  
zawsze wydać tą długo oczekiwaną biografię. - Harry puścił oko do pani Weasley.  
\- Nie opowiadaj mi tu bzdur. - Ofuknęła go - Minerva osobiście zapraszała cię do szkoły.  
\- Jestem jej wdzięczny. To było bardzo miłe z jej strony ale grzecznie odmówiłem. Zrozumiała to.  
\- Kingsley... - Molly powiedziała bardziej ożywionym głosem.  
\- Kingsley co?  
\- Kingsley, idzie właśnie przez podwórko.  
Harry podniósł wzrok znad swojej różdżki, którą obracał w palcach, puszczając snopy iskier i  
spojrzał przez otwarte drzwi na podwórko. Przez trawnik sprężystym krokiem faktycznie szedł  
czarnoskóry mężczyzna w charakterystycznej szacie w odcieniach niebieskiego i fioletu. Bez  
wątpienia był to Minister Shacklebolt. Kurczaki w popłochu umykały spod jego nóg.  
\- Dzień dobry Molly, czy mogę wejść? - Skłonił się uprzejmie/  
\- Kingsley! Oczywiście, miło cię widzieć. Może zjesz z nami obiad, zrobiłam klopsiki. - Spytała  
nim zdążył przekroczyć próg.  
\- Dziękuję ci ale ja tylko na chwilę. Witaj Harry. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągając wielką dłoń  
w stronę młodzieńca.  
\- Cześć Kingsley. - Harry odwzajemnił uścisk wstając od stołu.  
\- Co sprowadza ministra w nasze skromne progi, prócz wizyty towarzyskiej oczywiście?  
\- Tak po prawdzie to Stworek.  
Harry i Pani Weasley zamarli na równi zbici z tropu. Co stary skrzat domowy mógł mieć wspólnego  
z wizytą Ministra Magii.  
\- Byłem u ciebie w domu ,Harry, ale Stworek powiedział mi, że jesteś w odwiedzinach w Norze.  
Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać gdzieś na osobności? - Spojrzał pytająco na Molly.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Salon jest do waszej dyspozycji. - Odparła pośpiesznie, lekko zmieszana.  
\- Nie. - Harry odparł tonem ostrzejszym, aniżeli zamierzał. - W ogrodzie.  
Poprowadził gościa na tyły domu, między grządki warzywne. Przypomniał sobie, jak pewnego  
Bożonarodzeniowego wieczoru przyszedł w to samo miejsce z innym Ministrem Magii. Mimo że  
od tamtego dnia nie minęły nawet dwa lata, wydawało mu się, jakby to było całe wieki temu. To  
były inne czasy, inna epoka.  
\- O czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?  
\- Zdziwiłem się słysząc, że nie wróciłeś do szkoły.  
\- Proszę cię Kingsley. Właśnie wałkowałem to z Molly, nie mam ochoty robić tego od nowa.  
\- Nie zmienisz zdania na ten temat? Wiem, że kochałeś Szkołę. Masz tam przyjaciół.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru wracać. Hogwart umarł dla mnie razem z Dumbledorem. To już nie jest  
miejsce, które kochałem. Mimo że profesor McGonagall została dyrektorem.  
\- Tak, śmierć Albusa wiele zmieniła. Chciałeś zostać Aurorem.  
\- Chciałem, żeby walczyć ze śmierciożercami. Śmierciożerców już nie ma, a ja nie mam  
OWUTEM'ów, więc muszę się spełnić na innym stanowisku. Chwilowo całkiem nieźle wychodzi  
mi handel śmiesznymi gadżetami.  
\- Wiem, że nie masz OWUTEM'ów, ale to się da ominąć. Ministerstwo potrzebuje nowych twarzy.  
Naprawdę byś nam się przydał.  
Tego się Harry nie spodziewał. Miał Kingsleya za przyjaciela, a on chciał go wykorzystać jako  
maskotkę Ministerstwa. Dumbledore miał rację. Pomysły żyją dłużej niż ministrowie.  
\- Panie Ministrze! - Harry niemal krzyknął patrząc na Shacklebolta spod zmrużonych powiek. -  
Zdaje Pan sobie sprawę, że inny minister, w tym właśnie ogrodzie złożył mi tą samą propozycję,  
zostania maskotką Ministerstwa? Odpowiem w ten sam sposób jak wtedy! - Harry stanął o dwa  
kroki od Kingsleya, przystawiając mu zaciśniętą pięść pod sam nos. - Nie podobają mi się wasze  
metody. - Na dłoni wciąż wyraźnie odznaczały się blizny po magicznym piórze Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Radzę ci zmień temat, albo będzie to nasza ostatnia rozmowa. - Kątem oka wyłowił w oknie twarz  
zaniepokojonej pani Weasley  
\- Harry! Zupełnie mnie nie zrozumiałeś. - Kingsley zaoponował gwałtownie. - Nie chce z ciebie  
robić maskotki. Posłuchaj mnie spokojnie. Ministerstwo wprowadza dekret, że wszyscy uczestnicy  
Bitwy o Hogwart po zakończeniu nauki mogą zostać Aurorami. Ty formalnie rzecz ujmując  
zakończyłeś naukę. Jesteś zainteresowany?  
\- Oczywiście. Bardzo chętnie. - Harry odparł gorliwie. - Mam tylko jeden warunek. - Twarz mu  
nagle spoważniała. Zmiana była niemal szokująca. Wargi pobielały, a oczy z Zielonych zmieniły się  
w niemal czarne.  
Jaki?  
\- Umbridge. Nie zjawię się w Ministerstwie póki ta wiedźma tam pracuje.  
\- Tym nie musisz się przejmować. Dolores Umbridge przebywa obecnie na urlopie, a w jej sprawie  
toczy się śledztwo. Gdy tylko je zakończymy zostaną postawione oficjalne zarzuty za czyny  
popełnione w czasach reżimu. Nie chcę uprzedzać faktów, ale powinna się cieszyć że Dementorzy  
już dla nas nie pracują. - Obaj wzdrygnęli się na wspomnienie tych potwornych istot.  
\- Nie obraź się Kingsley, ale wrócimy do tej rozmowy kiedy Umbridge zostanie pozbawiona  
stanowiska. Jak sam powiedziałeś, jest jedynie na urlopie.  
Było już ciemno kiedy Harry wrócił do domu pod numerem 12 Grimmauld Place. Korytarz  
oświetlony był staroświeckimi lampami gazowymi, które dawały jasne światło na odnowione przy  
pomocy Stworka i magii pomieszczenie. Ściany pokrywała zielona tapeta w lśniące srebrne  
motywy wijących się pnączy bluszczu, tworzącego niegdyś w salonie drzewo genealogiczne  
Blacków. Na dębowej podłodze spoczywał zielony chodnik, wyglądający jakby dopiero co wyszedł  
spod ręki tkacza. Z drzwi, lamp i poręczy zniknęły ornamenty w kształcie węży, nad schodami nie  
wisiała już gablota z głowami starych skrzatów, a w miejsce portretu mamuśki Syriusza wisiało  
wielkie lustro. Wbrew opinii Pani Weasley, spadek po Syriuszu przemienił się w całkiem przyjemny  
dom.  
Wizyta w Norze przeciągnęła się do późna. Po pożegnaniu Kingsleya Harry musiał ze szczegółami  
zrelacjonować Pani Weasley rozmowę z ministrem. Była jednocześnie zachwycona propozycją  
Shacklebolta i przerażona, że tak młode osoby mogą znaleźć się w szeregach Aurorów. Pomstowała  
także długo na Dolores Umbridge, życząc jej dożywocia w Azkabanie i żałując, że nie stosuje się  
już tortur. Kiedy Harry skończył wreszcie, przerywaną komentarzami pani Weasley opowieść,  
zrobiło się na tyle późno, że do domu ze sklepu z dowcipami wrócił Ron, przyprowadzając na  
kolację Georga. Harry musiał więc zacząć opowieść od początku. Tym razem przerywały mu  
siarczyste komentarze rudego przyjaciela. Skończył tuż przed kolacją podaną zaraz po powrocie  
ojca Rona. Ten pracując w ministerstwie już wszystko wiedział, zapytał jedynie Harrego kiedy  
zaczyna pracę w Biurze.  
Gdy Harry wychodził z Nory, na niebie pojawiły się już gwiazdy. Pożegnał się z domownikami,  
umawiając się z Georgem na pracę w sklepie kolejnego dnia. Uścisną rękę Pana Weasleya i  
deportował zaraz za bramą.  
Jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to gorąca kąpiel i ciepłe łóżko w sypialni urządzonej w dawnym  
pokoju Syriusza. Na całe szczęście Stworek jak zawsze staną na wysokości zadania i na Harrego  
czekała już wanna pełna gorącej wody, w której mógł się wyciągnąć i zapomnieć o minionym dniu.  
W pewnym momencie poczuł na ramieniu kościstą dłoń Stworka.  
\- Paniczu Harry, paniczu Harry.  
\- Co się stało Stworku. Jeśli to było pilne, mogłeś mi powiedzieć zaraz po wejściu, nie po pięciu  
minutach kąpieli.  
\- Przepraszam. Paniczu Harry, ale panicz usnął. Woda już wystygła. Mam nagrzać nowej?  
\- Nie, nie Stworku. Przepraszam, dziękuję że mnie obudziłeś, już idę do sypialni.  
\- Panicz nie musi przepraszać. Stworek wykazał się zuchwałością przeszkadzając paniczowi. Ale  
Stworek martwił się o panicza.  
\- Dziękuję Stworku, bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś. Obudź mnie jutro. Rano idę do sklepu.  
\- Dobrze paniczu. Przy łóżku postawiłem szklankę mleka, na dobry sen. Dobranoc paniczu. - Skrzat  
skłonił się, zamiatając czubkiem nosa podłogę i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.  
Na szafce nocnej faktycznie czekała szklanka ciepłego mleka. Wypił ją duszkiem, po czym sięgnął  
do szuflady po stary pergamin.  
\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.  
Na pergaminie pojawiła się doskonale znana mapa Hogwartu, wraz z błoniami i wszystkimi tajnymi  
przejściami. Hogwart pogrążony był we śnie. Jedynie nieliczne kropki nauczycieli i duchów  
patrolowały korytarze. Harry odszukał na mapie wieżę Gryfonów.  
\- Dobranoc. - Mruknął uśmiechając się, patrząc na dormitoria dziewcząt. - Koniec psot.  
Machnięciem różdżki zgasił światła w pokoju i zasnął, by pogrążyć się w objęciach Morfeusza. W  
których czasem pływa się w głębokim oceanie, lub robi pierwszy krok w chmurach.


	2. 2.Dowcipy i Galleony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam zamiar dodać dzisiaj kilka rozdziałów, może również kilka jutro, prawdopodobnie będę co jakiś czas wstawiał po 3-4 rozdziały co kilka dni albo po jednym dziennie.  
> Dla zainteresowanych, historia jest rozpisana na pełne dwa lata, co daje coś w rodzaju "8 i 9 roku" Harry'ego w czarodziejskim świecie i część 10.  
> Miłego czytania!

2.Dowcipy i Galleony  
\- Harry, Harry! - Było koło południa kiedy zdyszany Ron wpadł na zaplecze sklepu. George i Harry  
pochylali się nad czymś wyglądającym jak miniaturowa armata, mrucząc przy tym różne zaklęcia. -  
Nie spałem całą noc.  
\- Więc odrobiłeś to sobie w dzień. - Mruknął Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od armaty.  
\- Nie spałem, bo myślałem – Ron nie dał zbić się z tropu.  
\- Braciszku, ty myślałeś? Zrobimy na tym dowcipie Galleony. - Wtrącił George, również nie  
spuszczając armaty z oka.  
\- Jak zgłosisz się do Biura Aurorów, to idę z tobą.  
Harry w najmniejszym stopniu nie zareagował na deklarację przyjaciela, wciąż mrucząc coś pod  
nosem z różdżką wycelowaną w tajemniczy przedmiot. George za to wybuchną histerycznym  
śmiechem, odrywając się od dotychczasowego zajęcia.  
\- Ty Aurorem? Ron, jesteś dzisiaj skarbnicą dowcipów. Zastanów się co mówisz. Kto o zdrowych  
zmysłach zrobiłby ciebie Aurorem. - Gestykulując do Rona, nieomal trącił różdżką małą armatę.  
Harry refleksem szukającego, w ostatniej chwili podbił mu rękę.  
\- Uważaj co robisz. Mały błąd i wysadzimy pół Londynu. - Warknął w stronę jednouchego  
rudzielca.  
\- Co to właściwie jest? - Zainteresował się Ron. - Wymyśliliście coś nowego od dzisiejszego  
poranka? Co ten jinks ma robić? - Spytał pochylając się nad armatą i pukając w nią palcem.  
W ułamku sekundy nastąpiło po sobie kilka wydarzeń. Najpierw świat jakby zamarł, następnie  
nastąpił donośny hu,k a całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się różowym dymem.  
\- Ron! - Krzyknęli jednocześnie.  
Kiedy dym opadł zobaczyli stojącego przed nimi kaszlącego Rona, który nie odniósł poważnych  
obrażeń.  
\- Cholera, Harry. To jednak działa! Siedzieliśmy nad tym pół dnia, a okazało się, że trzeba było  
stuknąć.  
\- Mhm. Ale mówiłem ci, że przesadziliśmy z wybuchem. - Harry oglądał dokładnie urządzenie.  
\- Może, ale efekt jest świetny. Spójrz na Rona.  
\- A co ze mną nie tak? - Odezwał się wreszcie przypadkowy obiekt eksperymentu.  
Niewątpliwie urządzenie działało. Przed nimi stał Ron. We własnym ubraniu z burzą rudych  
włosów. Tyle że zamiast swojej, piegowatej, miał teraz twarz rasowej czarownicy. Kościstej,  
pomarszczonej, o bladej cerze, długim, haczykowatym nosie z ogromną, włochatą kurzajką na jego  
czubku.  
\- O kurcze. George zrobimy na tym majątek. - ekscytował się Harry.  
\- Nie, nie zrobicie. Zdejmijcie to ze mnie! - Ron znalazł na szafce małe lusterko, w którym oglądał  
efekt prac nad armatą.  
\- Dobrze dobrze. Poczekaj chwilę. –Pojednawczo odpowiedział Harry. - Zaraz się tym zajmę.  
Począł energicznie grzebać w stojącej pod ścianą komodzie. Po chwili szybko się odwrócił, a w  
pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał suchy trzask, któremu towarzyszył błysk i obłok szaro białego dymu. -  
George, sądzisz że Ginny ucieszy się z tego zdjęcia?  
\- Na pewno. Musimy też wysłać kopię do Hermiony. Nigdy by nam nie wybaczyły, gdybyśmy  
pozbawili je tego widoku. - Obaj wynalazcy wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.  
\- Nikomu nie wyślecie tego zdjęcia! - Ryknął Ron. - Natychmiast mnie odczarujcie! Albo...  
\- Albo co braciszku? Zostaniesz Aurorem i nas aresztujesz? - George nadal rechotał, ocierając  
cieknące po policzkach łzy. - Wyluzuj. Na to nie ma antidotum. Za godzinę samo ci przejdzie.  
\- Jeśli nie popełniliśmy jakiegoś błędu. - Dodał Harry.  
\- Tak. Też fakt. Nie zawsze wszystko się udaje. - Podrapał się zafrasowany po głowie. - W  
międzyczasie posprzątaj zaplecze, nie chcę żebyś wystraszył nam klientów. Każdy klient, który  
ucieknie na twój widok to Galleon z pensji, braciszku. Harry chodź, pomożesz mi w sklepie.  
\- Wyślesz im to zdjęcie. Prawda, Harry – Georg rzucił gdy tylko opadła za nimi kotara osłaniająca  
zaplecze.  
\- Oczywiście, jeszcze dzisiaj wyślę je ekspresową sową pocztową. Tylko muszę znaleźć chwilę na  
napisanie, krótkiego liściku do dziewczyn.  
\- Z okazji tego zdjęcia pisz choćby poemat. Daję ci tyle czasu, ile zechcesz. Szkoda, że minie mnie  
wyraz ich twarzy na widok Wiedźmy Ronaldiny – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do zielonookiego,  
niższego o głowę przyjaciela.  
Nowa twarz Rona zniknęła dopiero po trzech godzinach. Co autorzy dowcipu uznali za dodatkową  
zaletę produktu. Zdjęcia wraz z załączonym liścikiem Harry wysłał już w przerwie obiadowej,  
obawiając się, że Ron dobierze się do aparatu i je zniszczy. Był pewien, że ruchome zdjęcie rozbawi  
dziewczęta na równi z żywym Ronem. Całe popołudnie upłynęło im na śmianiu się z wypadku. Ron  
zrezygnował w końcu ze strojenia fochów i przyłączył się do ogólnej wesołości panującej w  
wiecznie zatłoczonym sklepie. Postanowiono również, że po dopracowaniu, zabawka sprzedawana  
będzie pod nazwą Armata Wiedźmy Ronaldiny. Na cześć jej pierwszej ofiary.  
Dni w sklepie z magicznym gadżetami upływały szybko, nie pozwalając na nudę. Zawsze coś  
wybuchało, latało po pomieszczeniu, robiąc głośne Łiiii lub wywoływało na młodocianych  
złodziejaszkach różne nieprzyjemne efekty uboczne. Praca pozwalała Harremu nie myśleć o  
czarodziejskim Londynie, wciąż noszącym ślady wojny i wielkim, cichym domu, w którym nie  
czekał na niego nikt, prócz starego skrzata domowego. Stworek, mimo przemiany, jaką przeszedł  
przez ostatni rok, nie stanowił najlepszego towarzystwa. Harry zagłębiał się więc w stare  
podręczniki Obrony Magicznej, które dostał od Syriusza i Remusa, jako prezent gwiazdkowy wiele  
lat temu. Były dla niego wspomnieniem dawnych, zarazem lepszych i gorszych czasów, do których  
już nie było powrotu. Najgorsze były weekendy, kiedy mając więcej czasu siedział samotnie w  
swojej sypialni lub włóczył się po mugolskim Londynie, wszędzie mijając szczęśliwe pary i rodziny  
z dziećmi. Nie chciał nieustannie przesiadywać w Norze, ale nie miał też gdzie się podziać.  
Słoneczny wrzesień dobiegł końca, nim na dobre się rozpoczął, ustępując miejsca październikowi,  
który przyniósł ze sobą mgły i przelotne opady nieprzyjemnego, zimnego deszczu. Trzej młodzi  
mężczyźni przesiadywali w sklepie z magicznymi gadżetami do późnych godzin nocnych. Zbliżała  
się Noc Duchów, która jak każde inne święto była workiem pełnym Galleonów, które aż prosiły się,  
by wydać ich jak najwięcej.  
George stwierdził, że trzeba stworzyć zupełnie nową Halloweenową kolekcję niespodzianek, gdyż  
poprzednia dawno już znudziła się klientom. Powziąwszy takie postanowienie męczył Harrego i  
Rona od świtu do późnej nocy. Kiedy ulica Pokątna dawno już pogrążona była we śnie, oni wciąż  
debatowali nad płonącymi dyniami, plującymi duchami i tańczącymi makarenę szkieletami o  
zielonych zębach i czosnkowym oddechu. Harry często wpadał do domu jedynie, by się przebrać na  
kolejny dzień pracy. Ron natomiast mieszkał kontem u Georga, w jego mieszkaniu na poddaszu  
sklepu. Prawdopodobnie umarli by z głodu, gdyby nie Pani Weasley, która wpadła pewnego  
wtorkowego popołudnia i zagroziła, że namówi ministra, by wysłał do sklepu Inspekcję Pracy, jeśli  
nie zaczną pojawiać się na posiłkach.  
Od tego dnia wyznaczono wachty. Każdego dnia, któryś z mężczyzn udawał się do Nory, by  
przynieść od zrzędzącej Molly ciepłą kolację.  
Harry aportował się właśnie w środku sklepu, z pokaźnym parującym jeszcze zawiniątkiem na  
rękach, gdy dobiegły go krzyki z głębi lokalu.  
\- Zamierzasz skończyć przestawianie tych pudeł przed Nocą Duchów, czy liczysz że ci się upiecze i  
klienci zechcą się o nie przewracać w ramach rozrywki?  
\- Jakbyś pozwolił użyć różdżki już dawno były by na nowym miejscu.  
\- Ani mi się waż. Chcesz wysadzić pół Pokątnej z nami włącznie? To są Detonatory Pozorujące.  
Trącisz jeden wybuchnął wszystkie!  
\- Ty uparty, koślawouchy, zrzędo. Umiem używać czarów!  
Powiedziałem nie i koniec!  
\- Nie kłócić się Panowie – Harry dotarł między ostatnie regały. - Mam kolację od waszej mamy i  
pozdrowienia od Billa. - Jeszcze tego nie przestawiliście? - Spojrzał na dwa stosy pudeł, piętrzące  
się niemal po sufit. - Ron, co ty robiłeś przez ten czas?  
\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, bo ci drugą bliznę na czole dorobię. - Odwarknął się młodszy w Weasleyów.  
\- Ho, ho ho. Patrzcie jaki zadziorny. Za karę nie dostaniesz deseru. - Zrobił minę do swojego  
przyjaciela. - Ale na poważnie, jak my to wszystko przestawimy? - Zapytał targając sobie gęstą,  
czarną czuprynę i tak sterczącą we wszystkie strony. Robił to zupełnie nieświadomie, ruchem tak  
podobnym do swojego ojca, oglądanego we wspomnieniu Snape'a.  
\- O to się nie martw. Ty wracasz zaraz do domu. - George rzucił zabierając się już do  
przyniesionych przez Harrego żeberek i babeczek dyniowych. - Musisz się porządnie wyspać, żeby  
wyglądać jak poważny, jak to mówią mugole, biznesmen.  
\- A po co mam wyglądać jak biznesmen, w sklepie z dowcipami? - Harry popatrzył na Georga  
zmrużonymi oczami, węsząc jakiś nowy dowcip szefa.  
\- Nie w sklepie! Jutro wysyłam cię do Hogsmeade.  
\- Hohsmejf? - Wybełkotał Ron, ustami całkowicie zapchanymi dyniową babeczką - A fo so, tfo  
Hohsmejf? Ja fesz chse.  
\- Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami, braciszku. Ty nie możesz, bo ktoś musi przestawić te pudła.  
Harry, - Zaczął odwracając się plecami do młodszego brata – Moje źródła w szkole donoszą, że  
uczniowie znowu będą mogli wybierać się w weekendy do Hogsmeade.  
\- Twoje źródła to te strasznie mądre, czy raczej specjalizujące się w upiorogackach? - Zainteresował  
się Harry.  
\- Nieistotne. Moje źródła donoszą, że uczniowie będą w Hogsmeade, a uczniowie to Galleony.  
***  
Był zimny, sobotni poranek. Dopiero wsc,hodzące słońce starało się przebić przez zasłonę z  
ciężkich, ciemnych chmur, z których siąpił zimny deszcz. Prowadząca do Hogsmeade droga tonęła  
w miękkim, płytkim błocie, wydającym głośne mlaski przy każdym, kroku. Choć w witrynach  
sklepów wisiały zapraszające do środka tabliczki z napisem „OTWARTE”, na ulicach nie było  
jeszcze żywego ducha. Właściwie, stwierdzenie to nie do końca jest prawdziwe. Przez ulicę  
powolnym, dostojnym krokiem, szła postać w butelkowo zielonej pelerynie łopoczącej na silnym  
wietrze. Postać kryła swoją twarz pod kapturem, a jak mieli w pamięci mieszkańcy miasteczka,  
osoby kryjące swoją twarz pod kapturem, nigdy nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego. Kilka par oczu  
śledziło tajemniczą personę bezpiecznie ukryte wewnątrz swoich sklepów. Nieznajomy nie zdawał  
sobie sprawy z obecności tych przypadkowych obserwatorów, lub też wcale go ona nie martwiła.  
Szedł przed siebie sprężystym krokiem zagłębiając się w doskonale znajome uliczki, zamieszkanej  
jedynie przez czarodziei, miejscowości. Minął Gospodę pod Świńskim Ryjem, Sklep z  
Ekskluzywnymi Piórami i wyszedł na główną ulicę, prowadzącą wprost do szkoły.  
Po kilkudziesięciu metrach zatrzymał się na progu niewielkiego sklepu z witryną wypełnioną  
różnokolorowymi przedmiotami. Szybkim ruchem wyjął ukrytą w rękawie różdżkę wykonując nią  
energiczny ruch. Całe, spoczywające na jego butach i ubraniu błoto zniknęło w jednej chwili.  
Raźnym krokiem wszedł do wnętrza, zbudzając do życia niewielki, zawieszony nad drzwiami  
dzwoneczek.  
\- Dzień dobry panu. - Gość powitał wychylającego się spod laty, łysiejącego mężczyznę, kłaniając  
się uprzejmie.  
\- A to pan. - Sprzedawca odpowiedział po chwili wahania.  
\- Tak, to ja. - Harry Potter zrzucił z głowy kaptur i nonszalanckim ruchem przewiesił sobie przez  
ramię odpiętą pelerynę. Pod spodem nosił ciemny, szyty na miarę, mugolski garnitur z butelkowo  
zielonymi klapami marynarki, Czarnym krawatem oraz Kamizelkę w tym samym podkreślającym  
kolor oczu butelkowo zielonym odcieniu. - Pan Weasley przesyła panu wyrazy szacunku i życzenia  
zdrowia. Żywię nadzieję, że lumbago już Szanownemu Panu nie dokucza. - Skłonił się raz jeszcze.  
\- Dokucza, nie dokucza, nie pańska sprawa.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. Jedynie wyrażałem najszczersze życzenia. Uprzejmie jest życzyć zdrowia  
dobrym ludziom.  
\- Pff – Prychnął sprzedawca. - Uprzejmie, nie uprzejmie, niepotrzebnie się pan fatygował.  
Wyraziłem swoją opinię jasno. Sklepu nie sprzedam. Nie za taką cenę.  
\- Ależ pan George, życzy panu jak najlepiej. - Harry odparł uprzejmym, pełnym troski głosem.  
Zgrabnie lawirując w stronę lady między licznymi, częściowo zakurzonymi gablotami. - Uczniowie  
nie mogą przychodzić do miasta, ruch jest praktycznie żaden. Jak zamierza się pan utrzymać.  
\- Lepiej mieć sklep bez klientów, niż nie mieć go wcale. - odwarknął sprzedawca. - Weasley rzuci  
mi swoje grosze. Te się skończą, a ja razem z nimi, na ulicy, bez pracy, bez sklepu. Mowy nie ma.  
\- Pan George oferuje panu stałą posadę subiekta w swojej fili w Hogsmeade. Będzie pan mógł  
utrzymać rodzinę, niezależnie od zysków sklepu. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie opryskliwemu sprzedawcy.  
\- Nie za takie pieniądze. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Może za większe bym się zastanowił.  
\- Jaka kwota by pana satysfakcjonowała? - Harry szybko podchwycił rzuconą wypowiedź.  
Mężczyzna poczerwieniał, kilka razy zasapał do złudzenia przypominając w tej chwili wuja  
Vernona.  
\- Sto tysięcy Galeonów i posada subiekta. Zgodzę się tylko jeśli pensja będzie zadowalająca.  
\- Harrego aż zmroziło gdy usłyszał kwotę. George oferował za sklep dziesięć razy mniej uważając,  
że i tak mocno przepłaca. Odczekał sekundę, by głos nie zdradził szoku. Właściciel Zonka to wszak  
nie śmierciożerca. Kiedy się odezwał, głos miał już zupełnie spokojny.  
\- Drogi panie, jestem jedynie prostym subiektem, nie mogę panu zaoferować takiej kwoty. Pan  
Weasley proponuje dziesięć tysięcy i przy pańskich obecnych zyskach jest to oferta więcej aniżeli  
hojna.  
\- Niech mi pan nie opowiada bzdur. Ani pan nie jest zwykłym subiektem, Sławny Panie Potter –  
Wybuchnął, wyraźnie akcentując trzy ostatnie słowa. - Ani wasza oferta nie jest hojna. Sto tysięcy  
za sklep. Taka jest moja oferta.  
\- Idzie zima i Święta. Może ludzie zechcą się nimi cieszyć bardziej niż poprzednimi. Dam Panu  
jeszcze Pięćt ysięcy za świąteczne podarki.  
\- Osiemdziesiąt Tysięcy, panie Potter.  
\- Proszę Pana, proszę Pana. Proszę mnie zrozumieć. Nie mogę tak rozdawać pieniędzy pana  
Weasleya. - Harry pokręcił głową, przybierając zatroskaną minę. - Zawsze lubiłem pańskie  
wybuchające różdżki. Te z zakurzonego pudełka pod oknem, do którego nikt od dawna nie zaglądał.  
Za dobre czasy zaryzykuję dla Pana pracę i dodam jeszcze pięć od siebie. Mogę przekazać mojemu  
szefowi, że zgadza się Pan na Dwadzieścia tysięcd i posadę subiekta? - Wykonał zgrabny ruch,  
wyciągając pióro i pergamin listowy.  
\- Nie, panie Potter. Nie może pan. Niżej Pięćdziesięciu tysięcy może mnie pan jedynie pożegnać.  
Harry się zasępił na słowa sprzedawcy. Rozejrzał się jakby niezdecydowany po ciasnym sklepie, po  
czym zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na łysiejącego mężczyznę.  
\- W takim razie. Pragnę pana pożegnać. - Odparł uprzejmie, zarzucając na siebie Pelerynę. Skłonił  
się jeszcze raz i tyłem wycofał do wyjścia  
Ledwie zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi sklepiku i ucichł dźwięk dzwonka, Harry przybrał ponownie  
uśmiechnięty wyraz twarzy. Doskonale wiedział zarówno, że sklep Zonka nie był wart dziesięciu  
tysięcy Galleonów jak i to, że George mógł sobie pozwolić na zapłacenie za niego stu tysięcy.  
Wizyta ta miała na celu jedynie zamydlenie oczu Zonka. Ponownie narzucił na siebie głęboki  
zielony kaptur, by osłonić się od siekającego wiatru i po kilku krokach skręcił w wąską alejkę,  
wijącą się pomiędzy fasadami budynków.  
Przyklejone do ściany, rozklekotane, drewniane schody, rypiały przy każdym jego kroku, kiedy  
wspinał się do znajdującego się na pierwszym piętrze wejścia. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim, nim  
jeszcze zdążył zapukać.  
\- Miło ciebie widzieć. - Radośnie powitała go szczupła blondynka, lekko po pięćdziesiątce. - Wejdź,  
wejdź proszę.  
\- Dziękuję Pani Pugginton, ale niestety bardzo się spieszę. - Harry odparł równie radośnie. Bardzo  
polubił tą przemiłą wdowę po Remigiuszu Puggintonie, mimo że spotkał się z nią zaledwie trzy  
razy. Może miało to związek z jej mężem, którego nigdy nie spotkał, lecz wiedział, że będąc  
prostym człowiekiem, naprawiającym magiczne przedmioty, ruszył do walki i zginął z rąk  
śmierciożerców w Bitwie o Hogwart. Może też chodziło o naturalność i ciepło jakie promieniowało  
od tej kobiety. - Chciałbym jedynie zapytać ,czy nadal jest pani zainteresowana propozycją pana  
Georga?  
\- Tak, tak oczywiście, że jestem. To taki przemiły człowiek. Może jednak wejdziesz na herbatkę,  
albo sok z dyni? Właśnie zaczyna się w radiu godzina czarów.  
\- Naprawdę dziękuję, ale się spieszę. Chciałem jedynie powiedzieć, że pan George jeszcze dziś  
wyda dyspozycję Goblinom.  
\- Niezmiernie mnie to cieszy. Liczę, że wkrótce odwiedzicie mnie wraz z panem Georgem i panem  
Ronaldem. Może następnym razem będzie czas na herbatkę.  
\- Może następnym razem. - Harry uśmiechnął się kłaniając na pożegnanie. - Miłego dnia pani  
życzę.  
Prześlizną się ponownie wąskim przejściem w stronę ulicy Głównej. Oparł się o ścianę w  
osłoniętym dachami domów wylocie alejki i wyjął schowany w wewnętrznej kieszeni list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postaram się dodać jeszcze jeden rozdział dzisiaj, jeśli ktoś zobaczy błędy ortograficzne to proszę, napiszcie o tym w komentarzu żebym mógł je poprawić, zdaję sobie sprawę że w pierwszych kilku rozdziałach jest ich trochę, próbowałem wyłapywać wszystkie ale pewnie mi coś umknęło.


	3. 3. Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdziałek, miłego czytania!

3\. Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje  
Szanowny Panie Potter.  
Niezmiernie ucieszyło mnie, że mimo porzucenia dalszej nauki nie zapomina pan o przyjaciołach,  
którzy pozostali w szkole.  
Oczywiście, jest pan zawsze mile widziany w naszych murach i nie musi pan prosić o specjalne  
pozwolenie.  
Pański przyjaciel niewątpliwie ucieszy się z niespodziewanej wizyty. Najpierw jednak zapraszam do  
mnie na poranną herbatkę, tak o 9 powinno być idealnie.  
Proszę nie zapomnieć o przedstawieniu się pilnującym bramy skrzydlatym świniom. Uprzejmość  
zawsze jest ceniona.  
Hasło do gabinetu nie uległo zmianie.  
Z wyrazami szacunku  
Minerwa McGonagall.  
Dyrektor Szkoły Magi i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.  
Harry spojrzał na stary, otrzymany na swoje siedemnaste urodziny zegarek. Dochodziła już  
dziewiąta. Dla oszczędzenia czasu deportował się pod samą bramę, prowadzącą na szkolne błonia.  
Od razu poczuł wibrującą w powietrzu magię i nie miało to nic wspólnego z bliskością setek  
młodych czarodziejów.  
\- Harry Potter z towarzyską wizytą do dyrektora Hogwartu. - Powiedział głośno, czując się  
niezmiernie głupio. Natychmiast zauważył następującą w otoczeniu zmianę. Stojące po obu  
stronach bramy kamienne wieprze szerzej rozłożyły skrzydła i wyciągnęły pyski w niemym kwiku.  
Powietrze w miejscu bramy zafalowało i stało się odrobinę bardziej przeźroczyste. Harry śmiało  
przekroczył bramę, a powietrze za nim ponownie zafalowało i zaczęło wibrować magią.  
Błonia były wciąż jeszcze puste, jedynie nad chatką Hagrida unosił się dym płonących w kominku  
polan. Pragnąc uniknąć rozpoznania, ponownie zarzucił na głowę kaptur i szybkim krokiem ruszył  
w stronę zamku. Pamiętał jak bardzo ten ukochany przez niego budynek ucierpiał w stoczonej  
zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu bitwie. Tym bardziej zdziwił go stopień napraw, jakie zostały   
wykonane. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że przynajmniej część z tego co widzi, stanowiła  
niezwykle silna iluzja. Mim oto Fasada Wejściowa Zamku i Wielka Sala wyglądały z zewnątrz na  
całkowicie odbudowane. Podobnie jak większość Zachodniego Skrzydła i Północnej Wieży. Jedynie  
Wschodnie Skrzydło wciąż nosiło wyraźne ślady zniszczeń. Wspiął się po schodach prowadzących  
do Sali Wejściowej. Marmurowe schody zostały całkowicie odbudowane. Jedynie doskonała  
znajomość tego miejsca pozwoliła mu dostrzec brak części ornamentów, oraz posągów  
zniszczonych w czasie walki. Najwyraźniej priorytetem było doprowadzenie szkoły do  
używalności. Potem miano się zająć jej zdobieniem. Sala wejściowa również była pusta, za to ze  
znajdującej się na prawo od wejścia Wielkiej Sali napływały dźwięki przywodzące na myśl  
ogromny ul. Harry miał niezmierną ochotę zajrzeć do środka. Bał się jednak, że zostanie  
zauważony przez któregoś z uczniów.  
Wspiął się po szerokich marmurowych schodach, a potem klatką schodową, aż na trzecie piętro.  
Dalszą wspinaczkę zakłóciła mu grupa zbiegających, na oko pierwszaków. Dał szybkiego nura w  
jedno z tajemnych przejść, którym wydostał się niemal na drugą stronę zamku. Zanurkował w kilka  
kolejnych i wypadł na korytarz niemal przed samym Gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do  
dyrektorskiego gabinetu.  
\- Albus!  
\- W rzeczy samej. - Odparł Gargulec, usuwając się na bok.  
Harry stanął na pierwszym stopniu krętych schodów, które poniosły go na sam szczyt dyrektorskiej  
wieży. Delikatnie zastukał niewielką mosiężną kołatką.  
\- Proszę. - Odpowiedział mu znajomy, ostry głos. - Ac,h witaj Potter. Miło cię widzieć. Jak widzę,  
udało ci się przejść przez detektor intruzów. Taka użyteczna pozostałość po poprzednim dyrektorze.  
-uśmiechnęła się cierpko - Proszę, usiądź sobie.  
\- Dziękuję, pani dyrektor. - Odparł siadając w wygodnym staroświeckim fotelu. Swą podróżną  
pelerynę przewiesił niedbale przez oparcie.  
\- Harry, mój chłopcze, jakże miło cię widzieć. - Z za biurka rozbrzmiał tak doskonale mu znajomy  
głos, a serce w nim zamarło. Za fotelem profesor McGonagall wisiał ogromny obraz, na którym  
Albus Dumbledore, a właściwie jego magiczne wspomnienie, wygodnie rozsiadł się w swoim  
fotelu, śląc mu promienny uśmiech. - Jak się miewasz, drogi chłopcze.  
\- Dzień dobry dyrektorze i dziękuję dobrze. - Uśmiechnął się a w jego oku zakręciła się łza na  
wspomnienie człowieka, którego tak kochał, a utracił na zawsze.  
\- Wyjąłeś mi to pytanie z ust Albusie. Potter herbata i ciasteczko? - Zapytała Dyrektorka ,siadając  
na swym miejscu, za biurkiem.  
\- Tak, z miłą chęcią. - Harry doskonale wiedział z lat szkolnych, że profesor McGonagall niemożna  
odmówić skosztowania ciasteczka. Nie ponosząc tego konsekwencji. Zresztą, srebrna taca z  
filiżankami i talerzykiem, okrągłych czekoladowych ciasteczek, już szybowała w ich stronę.  
\- To miło, że nie zapominasz o szkole i przyjaciołach, mimo takiego natłoku zajęć. - Dyrektorka  
rozpoczęła, upijając łyk herbaty – Molly mówiła, że pracujecie z Georgem do nocy i nie bywacie  
już nawet w domu.  
\- Zbliża się Noc Duchów więc musimy się na nią przygotować Pani Dyrektor, nie dysponujemy  
niestety, w przeciwieństwie do szkoły, setką skrzatów domowych. Trzeba zakasać rękawy.  
\- Mimo to, miło że znalazłeś chwilkę, by wstąpić do szkoły.  
\- Byłem w sprawach w Hogsmeade i nie mogłem sobie odmówić odwiedzin. Nie wiedziałem tylko,  
czy będę mile widziany, stąd wczorajszy list.  
\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie nim. Zawsze będziesz tutaj drogim gościem, Potter. Powiedz, nie tęsknisz za szkołą?  
\- Harry nie odpowiedział od razu, wodził wzrokiem po gabinecie, szukając różnic między nim, a  
gabinetem Dumbledora.  
\- Czasami tęsknię... Kiedy mam na to czas. Tutaj było... weselej. Mniej monotonnie.  
\- Ale mimo to, postanowiłeś nie wracać. - McGonagall przeszywała go wzrokiem.  
\- Mimo to. - Harry upił spory łyk herbaty.  
-Minął dopiero miesiąc...  
\- Półtorej, pani dyrektor. - Wtrącił sucho, wiedząc już, do czego zmierza była opiekunka jego domu.  
\- Jestem pewna, że przy pomocy panny Granger, bez problemu nadrobiłbyś materiał, Potter.  
-Ciągnęła niezrażona.  
\- Również jestem tego pewien, ale mimo wszystko nie skorzystam, pani Dyrektor. Podjąłem tą  
decyzję nie pierwszego września. Nawet nie w wakacje. Powziąłem ją zaraz po śmierci pana  
profesora.  
\- Spojrzał na przysłuchujący się rozmowie portret. - Bez pana to już nie jest ten sam Hogwart.  
Proszę się nie obrazić, pani profesor.  
\- Nie obrażam się. Doskonale cię rozumiem, Potter.  
\- Dziękuję ci drogi chłopcze. Ale bez ciebie Hogwart również nie jest taki sam. - Portret  
odpowiedział mu ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
\- Najwyraźniej tak musi być, dyrektorze. Choć zapewne nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę.  
\- Czas to magiczna rzecz kochany chłopcze. Ma cudowny dar leczenia, nawet najgłębszych ran.  
Teraz to Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, wspominając liczne, szczęśliwe i smutne chwile z jego  
sześciu lat w szkole. Tych szczęśliwych było znacznie więcej, a dwa z nich nadal były gdzieś w tej  
szkole. Twarz mu się raptem rozpogodziła. Z zadumy wyrwał go głos Profesor McGonagall, która  
zdążyła w międzyczasie wstać i podejść do wieszaka, na którym spoczywał jej płaszcz.  
\- Wybacz Potter ale musimy już iść. - Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, nie upłynęło nawet pół  
godziny spotkania. - Za chwilę rozpocznie się mecz Quiddicha. Otwarcie sezonu, Gryfoni przeciw  
Ślizgonom, wszyscy na pewno już są na stadionie. A jako dyrektor nie mogę opuścić tego  
wydarzenia.  
No tak, mecz. To wyjaśniało pustki w szkole i tłok w Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy spieszyli się ze  
śniadaniem, by zdążyć przed meczem na stadion. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że w połowie Październik  
rozpoczyna się sezon i czy Ginny nie pisała, że jako kapitan doprowadza zawodników do łez.  
Rozumiem pani dyrektor. Mam nadzieję, że Gryfoni wygrają. - Oczami wyobraźni widział Ginny,  
zdobywającą punkt za punktem, szybującą między bezradnymi Ślizgonami  
\- W takim razie, ja pójdę już do Hagrida, jak pisałem w liście.  
\- Nie opowiadaj nonsensów. – Ofuknęła go dyrektorka. - Idziemy razem na mecz.  
\- Ale osobom spoza szkoły nie wolno przychodzić na mecze  
\- Jesteś moim gościem i Gryfonem. Zapraszam cię na trybunę honorową.  
\- Dziękuję pani dyrektor, jeśli pani pozwoli wolałbym jednak pójść na trybunę Gryfonów.  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście Potter, możesz pójść do przyjaciół. Na pewno się ucieszą. Tylko, zrób coś  
z tymi barwami Slytherinu.  
Harry zdziwiony podążył wzrokiem za palcem Dyrektorki i zrozumiał aluzję. Jego peleryna była  
przecież zielona. Brakowało tylko na niej wielkiego srebrnego węża. Wysunął z rękawa swoją  
różdżkę i stuknął nią w pelerynę i marynarkę. Wszystkie do tej pory, butelkowo zielone elementy  
ubioru, płonęły teraz jaskrawą żółcią i czerwienią Gryffindoru.  
Kiedy opuszczał wraz z dyrektorką zamek,cała szkoła była już zebrana na stadionie. Drobny deszcz  
gnany przez wiatr nadal siekł zimnymi,nieprzyjemnymi kroplami. Harry za przykładem  
McGonagall narzucił na głowę kaptur. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że z daleka musiał  
wyglądać jak kroczący przez błonia płomień.  
Gdy dotarli pod stadion dyrektorka wspięła się schodami na główną trybunę. Harry natomiast udał  
się wokół boiska ku miejscom zajmowanym przez Gryfonów. Nim jeszcze znalazł się na  
trybunie,rozbrzmiał pierwszy gwizdek pani Hooch. Na niebie zakotłowało się od Czerwonych i   
Zielonych smug. Ścigających się, zderzających i lawirujących po całym boisku. Ginny zdążyła już  
efektownie przejąc piłkę i zdobyć dziesięć punktów, a Ślizgoni posłali tłuczka prosto w jednego z  
pałkarzy, który zrobił efektowny unik, i odwdzięczył się im skuteczniejszym, iście tenisowym  
serwem, prosto w twarz.  
Harry śledził mecz, jednocześnie rozglądając się po trybunach, w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy.  
Wreszcie, w ostatnim rzędzie, zaledwie kilkadziesiąt kroków od siebie zobaczył burzę  
kasztanowych włosów i przyciśnięte do twarzy piąstki, Pobielałe już od trzymania kciuków.  
Hermiona.  
Powoli podkradł się do niej, uważając by go nie zobaczyła, na jego szczęście akcja działa się teraz  
po przeciwnej stronie boiska. Kiedy znalazł się tuż za nią, pochylił się i wprost do ucha szepną  
\- Naprzód Gryffindor!  
Hermiona aż pisnęła, podrywając się przestraszona z miejsca. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na  
to uwagi gdyż w tym samym momencie Gryfoni zdobyli kolejnego gola.  
\- Harry? - Spytała zszokowana patrząc na twarz ukrytą pod płomienno czerwonym kapturem.  
\- Witaj Hermiono. Nasi ładnie grają, prawda? - nad jej ramieniem spojrzał na szybujących z  
zawrotną prędkością szkarłatnych zawodników, poruszających się w idealnej synchronizacji. - Mieli  
dobrego trenera.  
\- T.. Tak – wydusiła wreszcie zszokowana Hermiona. - Połowa zespołu miała przez Ginny lekkie  
załamanie nerwowe, ale było warto. Co ty tutaj robisz? Zakradłeś się, którymś z tajemnych przejść?  
Jak McGonagall się dowie, będziesz miał poważne kłopoty.  
\- Wyluzuj Hermiono. McGonagall sama zaprosiła mnie na mecz. A teraz oglądaj, bo Ginny znowu  
zdobyła punkty.  
Przez resztę meczu rozmawiali cicho, obserwując jednocześnie zmagania zawodników. Harry  
jedynie od czasu do czasu zgrzytał zębami, widząc szybującego nad boiskiem w poszukiwaniu  
znicza, Drakona Malfoya. Mógł się pogodzić z tym, że za zdezerterowanie w ostatniej chwili od  
śmierciożerców, on i jego rodzice nie trafili do więzienia. Ale z tym, że nie wyleciał przynajmniej  
ze szkoły, albo chociaż drużyny, pogodzić się już nie mógł. Na całe szczęście, nowy szukający  
Gryfonów okazał się godnym następcą dla Harrego i już po niecałej godzinie, złota piłeczka  
trzepotała w jego dłoni.  
\- Sprowadź Ginny do Hagrida, tylko nie mów czemu. Impreza może trochę poczekać. - Szepną  
Hermionie do ucha i szybko zbiegł z trybun, nim uczniowie zaczęli na dobre opuszczać swoje  
miejsca.  
Niewielka, drewniana chatka Hargida stała jak dawniej, na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Harry zastukał  
do drzwi, a z wnętrza odpowiedziało mu basowe ujadanie Kła.  
\- Spokój Kieł. Leżeć – Usłyszał ochrypły tubalnych głos przyjaciela, a już po chwili drzwi  
otworzyły się z hukiem – Cholipka, Harry! - Wykrzyknął olbrzym, gdy tylko ochłonął z pierwszego  
szoku. - Tegom się nie spodziewał. Aleś mi zrobił chłopie niespodziankę. Wchodź, wchodź i siadaj.  
-Wepchnął go bezceremonialnie do środka z taką siłą, że Harry w ostatniej chwili uratował się  
przed upadkiem, chwytając kant stołu. - Zaraz zrobię herbatę i zjemy trochę ciasteczek –  
Emocjonował się Hagrid, krzątając po całej izbie.  
\- Coś ty właściwie włożył. Udajesz jakąś świeczkę, czy testujesz przebranie na Noc Duchów?  
\- A! To, nie. Dyrektor uznała, że w pierwotnym kolorze wyglądam jak kibic Ślizgonów. - Machnął  
różdżką i czerwone ubrania przybrały ponownie butelkowo zielony odcień.  
\- Powiedz Harry, co u ciebie. Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, cholibka. Będzie już ze trzy miesiące.  
\- O mnie później Hagridzie. Lepiej opowiedz, co ty porabiasz. – Harry odbił piłeczkę, zmęczony  
już ciągłym opowiadaniem o sobie.  
\- A co ma być. Żyjem sobie po staremu, sam na sam z Kłem. Odwiedzamy w górach Graupka. {  
Pani psor McGonagall przywróciła mnie na stanowisko nauczyciela, więc uczę młodziaków o różnych  
magicznych stworzonkach. Czasami odwiedzają mnie Hermiona z siostrą Rona, to jest wesoło i  
jeszcze ta Luna. Ona jest trochę dziwna, sam kurcze nie wiem. Kocha te wszystkie zwierzaki, ale i  
takie bajki wymyśla.  
\- Tak. Luna jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. - Harry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem. - Utrzymujesz kontakt  
z Madam Olimpią?  
\- A jakże! Wspaniała kobieta, ale musi zajmować się swoją szkołą, więc nie ma czasu mnie  
odwiedzać. - Oczy Hagrida rozbłysły dziwnym, radosnym blaskiem.  
Nagle z zewnątrz dobiegły stłumione odgłosy wesołej rozmowy, a po chwili nastąpiło pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Pozwolisz, że ja otworzę? - Harry szepną podrywając się z krzesła.  
\- Jasne! - Hagrid spojrzał najpierw na drzwi potem na Harrego ze zdziwieniem, które przerodziło  
się w podejrzliwość.  
Harry otworzył spokojnie drzwi, a po chwili nastąpił radosny pisk i burza rudych, cudownie  
pachnących włosów, przesłoniła mu świat, niemal zwalając z nóg.  
\- Harry, Harry, Harry. - Burza rudych włosów powtarzała tylko jedno słowo – Hermiono! Czemu   
nie powiedziałaś mi po co idziemy do Hagrida – Ginny oderwała się wreszcie od Harrego i  
krzyknęła na Hermionę, tupiąc nogą w podłogę. Oczy miała pełne łez. - Pytałam cię całą drogę,  
czemu odpuszczamy sobie imprezę w Pokoju Wspólnym, a ty mi się herbatką u Hagrida  
wykręcałaś!  
\- Harry mnie prosił... - Hermiona wyraźnie zmieszana, bąknęła w podłogę.  
\- Ale to nie Harry jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, a nie ukrywać coś  
takiego. - Tupnęła kolejnych kilka razy, wzbijając tuman kurzu. Łzy ciekły jej już po policzkach.  
\- Nie krzycz na Hermionę. Spełniała tylko moją prośbę. Wejdź wreszcie Hermiono, nie stójmy w  
drzwiach.  
\- Wszyscy jesteście głupi. - Pisnęła gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Cała trójka wybuchnęła  
śmiechem. Harry na myśl o głupiej Hermionie. Hermiona o głupim Harrym, a Hagrid zadowolony,  
że dzieciaki tak się cieszą na swój widok.  
Kiedy tylko usiedli do stołu, Ginny wdrapała się Harremu na kolana, co wcale nie było proste, na  
wysokich zrobionych przez Hagrida, na jego miarę krzesłach. Nic sobie nawet nie robiła z  
podkpiwania Hermiony, że napisze o tym Ronowi w liście. Pokazała jej tylko język i oparła głowę  
na ramieniu swojego byłego, a może znów obecnego chłopaka... Harry też nie przejął się groźbami  
Hermiony. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu serce go nie bolało, nie czół się samotny i smutny.  
Był szczęśliwy. Tutaj, w szkole którą uważał za swój pierwszy, prawdziwy dom. Wśród przyjaciół,  
z którymi łączyło go tyle wspomnień. Oddychał pełną piersią, niczym pływak, który po długim  
czasie, wreszcie wynurzył się na powierzchnię.  
Ginny oskarżyła go o zaniedbywanie ich. Dołączony do zdjęcia Rona list uznała za zbyt krótki i  
ogólnikowy. Harry musiał więc po raz kolejny, zachęcany również przez swojego wielkiego  
przyjaciela i Hermionę, opowiedzieć o wydarzeniach ostatnich półtorej miesiąca. Pominął przy tym  
jedynie spotkanie z Ministrem, mimo że wszyscy znali Kingsleya, wiedział jak długi język ma  
Hagrid, szczególnie po wizycie w którejś z gospód.  
Dziewczęta były wdzięcznymi słuchaczami. Ginny siedziała cichutko, wtulona w jego ramię  
,Hermiona natomiast nie zmuszała Harrego do długiego monologu, co jakiś czas przerywając mu  
jakimś pytaniem, lub opowiadając o życiu szkoły. Hogwart był w o wiele gorszym stanie, aniżeli by  
się wydawało. Po majowej Bitwie wszyscy uczniowie zostali odesłani do domów, a Ministerstwo  
przydzieliło dla szkoły Specjalną Magiczną Brygadę Remontową. Od tamtej pory stu  
MagoBudowniczych niemal całą dobę naprawiało szkołę. Pod koniec sierpnia Zachodnie Skrzydło  
naprawione było na tyle, by przyjąć uczniów na nowy rok szkolny. Całe Wschodnie Skrzydło, część  
wież i liczne fragmenty wyższych pięter wciąż jednak były niedostępne dla uczniów i częściowo   
skryte pod iluzją. Odbudowa Szkoły zająć miała jeszcze wiele miesięcy, a może lat. Nie wiadomo  
było czy Hogwart kiedykolwiek odzyska wygląd sprzed wojny.  
Pomimo pozornie zwyczajnego rytmu życia w zamku, mieszkańcy nie zapomnieli o bohaterach  
Bitwy. Przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali zawisła tablica z czarnego marmuru, zwierająca nazwiska i  
imiona wszystkich poległych w obronie szkoły. Uczniów, Członków Zakonu, Gwardii i zwykłych  
czarodziejów, którzy stawili opór Voldemortowi. Listę wieńczyły słowa „VIVENS IN SAECULA”.  
Spotkanie sprawiło przyjaciołom tyle radości, że nim się obejrzeli jak zrobiło się późno, a  
umieszczony na wieży dzwon dwukrotnym uderzeniem zaprosił uczniów na obiad w Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Zasiedziałem się. - Harry zmienił temat, gdy tylko przebrzmiał w oddali dźwięk dzwonu.  
-Odciągnąłem was od imprezy, na obiad muszę was puścić.  
\- Nie przesadzaj Harry. - Oburzyła się Hermiona. - Choć z nami, Profesor McGonagall na pewno  
nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, a Slughorn zemdleje z rozkoszy.  
\- Nie, nie. - Odparł jej, delikatnie uwalniając się od wtulonej Ginny i wstając z krzesła. - Muszę  
jeszcze wrócić do Georga i zdać mu relację z Hogsmeade. A właśnie! Która z was jest jego  
tajemniczym źródłem? - Chytrze popatrzył na zupełnie zdezorientowane dziewczęta. Od razu było  
widać, że żadna z nich nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Za to stojący za jego plecami Hagrid zaczął  
głośno kaszleć, wziąwszy potężny łyk herbaty. - Bardzo nieładnie, Hagridzie. Bardzo nieładnie. -  
Puścił do przyjaciela oko.  
Gdy wyszli z chatki Hagrida, Harry przytrzymał Hermionę za ramię.  
\- Co...?  
\- Mogę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać? - Spytał niepewnie. - Proszę.  
\- Tak, jasne Harry.  
\- Coś się stało, Harry? - Spytała zaniepokojona Ginny, zatrzymując się kilka kroków od nich.  
\- Nie obraź się Ginn,y ale chciał bym porozmawiać z Hermioną na osobności.  
\- I tak mi wszystko powie. - Ginny skrzyżowała ramiona, ani myśląc iść do zamku.  
Hermiona otworzyła usta by odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Była rozdarta między wiernością  
Harremu, a przyjaźnią z najlepszą przyjaciółką.  
\- Nie powie, jeśli ją poproszę. Ginny, spotkacie się za chwilę w zamku. Nie zajmę Hermionie wiele  
czasu.  
Harry mówił w spokojny, łagodny sposób. Jego głos bardzo się zmienił przez te ciężkie miesiące.  
Już nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie smutnego błagalnego tonu, jakim często prosił swoich przyjaciół  
o pomoc, kiedy jeszcze byli w szkole. Kiedy krzyczał, jego głos był również twardszy i bardziej  
zdecydowany. Jakby przybyło mu nie kilka miesięcy, a co najmniej dziesięć lat.  
\- Phi! Jeszcze będziesz czegoś chciał.  
Ginny strzeliła focha, obróciła się na pięcie, pozwalając by burza jej płomienno rudych włosów  
zakreśliła efektowny łuk i pobiegła do szkoły. Harry popatrzył za nią, prawie żałując swojej decyzji.  
\- To o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Harry? - Hermiona przyglądała mu się uważnie.  
\- Odprowadź mnie do Bramy Zamkowej.  
Ruszyli przez mokre błonia powolnym krokiem, deszcz już nie padał, ale chmury wciąż zasnuwały  
niebo a wiatr gnał w ich stronę przenikliwe zimno jesiennego, szkockiego powietrza. Przez pewien  
czas żadne się nie odzywało. Hermiona nie chciała naciskać, Harry obserwował zdewastowane  
wieże zamkowe.  
\- Wiele trzeba odbudować. - Nie było to pytanie. – Zaraz po rozpoczęciu roku odwiedził mnie  
Kingsley. Proponował mi pracę w Ministerstwie... W Biurze Aurorów.  
\- Wow! Sądziłam, że to pomysł Knota i umarł wraz z poprzednim Ministrem. Nie spodziewałam  
się, że Kingsley... Znowu chcą mieć maskotkę...  
\- To nie tak. - Harry wszedł jej w słowo. - Kingsley chce zezwolić wszystkim członkom Gwardii  
pracować w Biurze.  
\- Ale przecież ty nie masz OWUTEM'ów! Nie skończyłeś nawet szkoły.  
\- Ministerstwo wyda dekret, zezwolą nam na pracę bez OWUTEM'ów.  
\- Prorok nic o tym nie pisał! Dlaczego nic o tym nie ma, minął przecież miesiąc! Dlaczego nic nie  
napisałeś!  
\- To tajemnica. Nie mogłem ryzykować listu. Kingsley, nie ogłosi tego, puki nie zgodzę się  
pracować w ministerstwie.  
\- Odmówiłeś mu?! - Krzyknęła zszokowana. – Odmówiłeś? - Powtórzyła już ciszej. - Przecież to  
było twoje marzenie. Nie chcesz już zostać aurorem?  
\- Chciałem walczyć z Voldemortem, ze śmierciożercami. Ich już nie ma.  
\- No właśnie, teraz to jest bezpieczne zajęcie.  
\- Walka z czarną magią nigdy nie jest bezpiecznym zajęciem, Hermiono. - Odparł jej kwaśno.  
\- No tak, ale jest bezpieczniejsze. To jak, chcesz być Aurorem? - Drążyła.  
\- Chcę spokojnie żyć. Wiesz jak ja kocham spokojnie życie z dala od kłopotów.  
\- Tak, tylko jakoś kłopoty nie potrafią żyć bez ciebie – Oboje parsknęli śmiechem.  
\- Odmówiłem Kingsleyowi, bo wciąż nie wyrzucili Umbridge z ministerstwa, ale powiedział, że już  
prowadzą śledztwo. Co mam zrobić kiedy ją wyleją?  
\- Dopilnować by już nigdy, w ministerstwie, Hogwardzie, czy gdziekolwiek indziej nie pojawił się  
nikt jej podobny. Najlepiej zrobisz to jako auror.  
\- Dziękuję. Zawsze udzielałaś dobrych rad. - Stali już przy bramie prowadzącej na szkolne  
błonia. Harry założył ponownie na głowę kaptur, by uniknąć rozpoznania przez przypadkowych  
przechodniów. - Tylko mam prośbę, zachowaj to wszystko dla siebie, przynajmniej chwilowo.  
Przeproś też ode mnie Ginny. Wynagrodzę jej to jakimś prezentem.  
Hermiona tylko prychnęła.  
\- Czasami jednak jesteś gorszy od Rona. Ginny chciała cię tylko wpędzić w poczucie winy. Założę  
się, że wcale nie jest zła. Będzie, jak jej nie powtórzę rozmowy. Zresztą znając Ginny, to niżej  
Błyskawicy nawet nie miałbyś co wychylać się z prezentem, jakbyś rzeczywiście nabroił.  
\- Ja też mam prośbę...  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko. Tylko nie każ mi całować Rona w twoim imieniu.  
\- Nie, chodzi o coś bardzo ważnego. Czego nie udało mi się zrobić w wakacji...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli kogoś to interesuje, to ta część- roboczo nazywana przeze mnie ósmą, ma 367 stron w formacie pdf, jest tego sporo a kolejna jest prawie jeden i pół raza większa.


	4. 4.Obietnice i obowiązki

4.Obietnice i obowiązki  
\- Urlop! Powiedz to jeszcze raz bo chyba się przesłyszałem, – Tak jak Harry podejrzewał, Geogre  
dostał furii.  
\- Chciałem wziąć urlop, George. Mam do załatwienia ważne sprawy. - Starał się odpowiadać  
spokojnym i rzeczowym tonem.  
\- Idzie noc duchów. Trzeba urządzić sklep w Hogsmeade, a ty sobie urlop wymyśliłeś. Czyś ty na  
głowę upadł?  
\- George wiem, że jest masę roboty, ale kiedyś radziliście sobie we troje, to i teraz dacie sobie radę.  
Muszę załatwić ważne sprawy i to szybko.  
\- Wybij to sobie z głowy, nie dostaniesz żadnego urlopu! Figę mnie obchodzi co masz do  
załatwienia. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz! Bierz się do roboty – Starszy z Weasleyów wskazał mu  
palcem na stos skrzynek z towarem.  
\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! Jestem pracownikiem nie skrzatem domowym. – Harry zaczynał  
tracić nad sobą panowanie.  
\- Będę ci rozkazywał! Nie zapominaj, że gdyby nie ja, nie miałbyś wcale pracy żeby utrzymać  
siebie i ten londyński dom. Sam-Wiesz-Kogo nie ma, skończyło się gwiazdorzenie. Czas zejść na  
ziemię!  
\- Ja nie miał bym pracy? - Furia wzięła nad Harrym górę – Nie zapominaj kto tu jest Inwestorem.  
Gdyby nie ja, nie miałbyś tego sklepu w pierwszej kolejności. Siedziałbyś w swoim pokoju w  
Norze i zbierał zamówienia z ogłoszeń w Proroku. Jak sądzisz, starczyło by ci na kurteczkę ze  
smoczej skóry?  
George poszarzał na twarzy. Oczy zapłonęły mu rządzą mordu. Wydawało się, że za chwilę rzuci  
się na Harrego.  
\- Wynoś się Potter! - Ryknął wskazując na drzwi. - Wynoś się natychmiast. Łaski mi nie robisz tutaj  
pracując! Jak ci nie pasuje to sobie poszukaj innej pracy. Jutro dostaniesz swoje Galleony z  
powrotem, Panie Inwestorze!  
\- Harry, George! - do ogólnej kłótni wtrącił się Ron. - Zwariowaliście! Co w was wstąpiło! Harry,  
jesteś nam potrzebny. Zostań, chociaż do urządzenia sklepu w Hogsmeade. Ktoś musi pomóc  
Varity, jak my będziemy tam pracować z Georgem. Tylko do urządzenia sklepu, góra tydzień,  
potem weźmiesz tyle urlopu ile zechcesz. Prawda George? - Zapytał brata z naciskiem.  
\- Prawda. - George warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Tylko zostań do urządzenia Hogsmeade.  
Interwencja Rona zapobiegła poważnemu kryzysowi i pozwoliła obu kłócącym się przyjaciołom   
ochłonąć. Wciąż wciekli i przekonani o własnej racji George i Harry, wrócili do swoich  
obowiązków. George zaczął liczyć dzienny utarg, a Harry jako, że zdążył zabezpieczyć magicznie  
towar przed kradzieżą - Co należało do jego obowiązków - jeszcze przed kłótnią, wziął swoją  
pelerynę i opuścił sklep.  
Było już dość późno, więc na ulicy Pokątnej było niewielu ludzi. Większość przemieszczała się  
między bankiem Gringotta, a Dziurawym Kotłem, by wrócić do swych domów. Część sklepów,  
podobnie jak Magiczne Niespodzianki Weasleyów była już zamknięta. Gdzieniegdzie można było  
spotkać puste witryny po lokalach, których właściciele nigdy nie wrócili. Ulica Pokątna mimo, że  
podnosiła się z wojennych zniszczeń, wciąż nie odzyskała swego blasku.  
\- Harry! Harry! - Od sklepu biegł ku niemu Ron energicznie machając rękoma.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Nie deportowałeś się? - Zapytał zdyszany.  
\- Nie, chciałem się przejść. Dawno nie miałem czasu na spacer.  
\- A. Aha, to może wpadniesz do nas na kolację w takim razie?  
\- Byłem u was wczoraj i przedwczoraj. Chciał bym wreszcie zjeść coś w domu. Stworek ma zrobić  
zupę cebulową i paszteciki dyniowe. - W odpowiedzi Ron oblizał się na myśl o zupie cebulowej  
Stworka.  
\- Kurde, Harry powiedz mi, co w ciebie dzisiaj wstąpiło. - Zaczął, otrząsając się z myśli o zupie  
Stworka. - Wczoraj słowem nie odezwałeś się o żadnym urlopie, a dziś... myślałem, że zaraz  
zaczniecie się z Georgem pojedynkować. Nie żebym nie był ciekawy kto wygra, ale o co chodzi?  
\- Tak, jak mówiłem Ron. Muszę załatwić ważną sprawę.  
\- Coś związane z Hogwartem albo Biurem Aurorów? Pamiętaj, że ja też chcę się zapisać na aurora.  
\- Nie chodzi o Hogwart ani Biuro, sprawa prywatna Ron, wyluzuj.  
\- Słuchaj, a w ogóle to powiedz co więcej w szkole? - Ron wrócił do rozmowy przerwanej wielką  
kłótnią.  
\- No wiesz, obejrzałem sobie mecz, a potem siedziałem u Hagrida z dziewczynami. Ucieszył się, że  
do niego wpadliśmy. Sam powinieneś się do niego wybrać jak będziesz w Hogsmeade. Tylko  
zapowiedz się najpierw u McGonagall.  
\- Dobra, dobra, a co u dziewczyn. Co mówiły? Człowieku opowiadaj.  
\- Hermiona zaczęła trajkotać jak najęta, znasz ją, jak się nakręci to już nie da się jej uciszyć.  
Chciała mi chyba opowiedzieć cała historię szkoły. Miło było tak posiedzieć.  
\- A Ginny? Co u mojej siostry.  
\- Ginny się prawie nie odzywała. Cały czas siedziała na krześle, wtulona. Przecież ci mówiłem, że  
była po meczu. Nie miała na nic siły. - Harry wolał nie mówić, w kogo Ginny była przez cały czas  
wtulona. Ron nadal nie wybaczył mu zerwania ze swoją siostrą. Przez całe wakacje, gdy Harry   
odwiedzał Norę, a robił to dość często, Ron pilnował, by nie spędzali razem zbyt wiele czasu i nie  
zaczęli znowu ze sobą chodzić.  
Ron popatrzył uważnie na Harrego, ale nie zauważył chyba nic niepokojącego, bo wyraźnie się  
rozluźnił.  
\- Skoro już idziesz do mugolskiego Londynu, to może po drodze skoczymy do Dziurawego Kotła  
na jednego, co?  
\- W sumie to czemu.... - Harry urwał, bo nagły błysk na witrynie mijanego sklepu, przykuł jego  
uwagę . - Ron, poczekasz na mnie, chcę zrobić małe zakupy.  
\- Mowy nie ma. Wchodzę z tobą.  
\- Zwariowałeś! - Oburzał się Ron, który wciąż nie mógł wyjść z głębokiego szoku, spowodowanego  
zakupem dokonanym przez Harrego. - Najpierw zasuwasz jak Dziki Troll żeby utrzymać tą  
londyńską chawirę, a potem wydajesz prawie cała kasę na coś z czego nawet nie skorzystasz.  
\- Wyluzuj Ron, sprzedawca powiedział, że towar jest na zamówienie i przyślą go za dwa tygodnie.  
Zastanowię się przez ten czas co zrobić.  
\- Ja ci już mogę powiedzieć. Nawet nie rozpakujesz, będzie stać w schowku i się kurzyć, bo nie  
będziesz miał czasu rozpakować. O, o, o. Ja wiem o co w tym chodzi? - Ron niemal wykrzyknął  
ostatnie zdanie, wskazując na przyjaciela.  
\- Tak?- Harry zamarł zdziwiony niespotykaną przenikliwością swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Tak. Masz chandrę. Chciałeś sobie odreagować kłótnię z Georgem więc kupiłeś drogą zabawkę.  
\- Tak, chyba masz rację. - Harry odparł spuszczając głowę, by jego przyjaciel nie zauważył, że się  
uśmiecha.  
\- Następnym razem pamiętaj. Na chandrę najlepsze są lody!  
\- Zapamiętam. Wiesz Ron. Chyba pójdę na pocztę i wydam dyspozycje odnośnie paczki. Nie chce  
żeby stado sów siedziało mi cały dzień na parapecie.  
\- Przecież Stworek może...  
\- Na razie Ron. - Harry machną przyjacielowi na pożegnanie i wrócił w górę ulicy Pokątnej na  
Sowią Pocztę.  
Wydanie odpowiednich dyspozycji na poczcie trwało dłużej aniżeli Harry zakładał. Pomimo, że  
poczta o tej porze była zupełnie pusta, Harry spędził na niej prawie pół godziny. Obsługująca go  
czarownica, wprost nie mogła wyjść z zachwytu, że to jej przypadło w udziale obsłużenie sławnego  
Harrego Pottera. Robiła wszystko byle tylko przedłużyć jego pobyt przy okienku i móc jak  
najdłużej cieszyć oczy jego widokiem. Kiedy wreszcie wszystkie formalności dotyczące adresu  
dostarczenia przesyłki zostały wydane, Harry był tak zirytowany, że odechciało mu się spacerów.  
Wyszedł tylko na próg poczty i deportował się wprost na Grimmauld Place.  
Wylądował w znajdującym się naprzeciw budynków z numerami 11 i 13 małym skwerze, pod  
baldachimem drzew o koronach złotych od jesiennych liści. Siedziba Zakonu Feniksa mieści się na  
Grimauld Place 12 w Londynie. Gdy tylko wypowiedział w myślach te słowa budynki przed  
którymi stał rozjechały się, a między nimi ukazał się kolejny opatrzony numerem 12. Z domu wciąż  
jeszcze nie zostało zdjęte zaklęcie Fidelusa, które go ochraniało. Herremu zbytnio to nie  
przeszkadzało. Myślał nawet o nałożeniu nowego, które znaliby tylko jego przyjaciele. Ledwie  
przekroczył próg domu, dobiegł go skrzekliwy głos Stworka.  
\- Panicz Harry już wrócił. Stworek się nie spodziewał tak szybko, ale zdążył już przygotować  
obiad. Panicz Harry pójdzie umyje ręce, a Stworek poda do stołu. – Dokończył zabierając od  
Harrego jego pelerynę podróżną.  
Wspinając się po schodach do położonej na pierwszym piętrze łazienki, Harry zauważył, że w  
wielkim znajdującym się w salonie kominku huczał ogień. Ogrzewając całe pomieszczenie i  
sprawiając, że ten ogromny dom stawał się odrobinę mniej pusty.  
Kolacja przygotowana przez Stworka była wyśmienita. Skrzat nie mógł co prawda konkurować z  
Panią Weasley, ale też gotował bardziej różnorodne, czasem ekstrawaganckie potrawy, co Harremu  
odpowiadało. Zapewne rodzina Blacków mieniąc się kimś lepszym ze względu na status krwi  
zwykła jadać z przepychem.  
Po kolacji Harry rozsiadł się w wygodnym fotelu przed płonącym kominkiem, czytając Podręcznik  
Zaawansowanej Magii Gospodarczej. Na jego kolanach spoczywała otwarta Mapa Huncwotów.  
Było już dość późno i oczy zaczynały go piec. Mrugnął, a kiedy je otworzył na dworze robiło się  
jasno. Kiedy się podnosił na podłogę zsunął się koc, którym musiał go przykryć Stworek, a wraz z  
nim Podręcznik i Mapa. Harry nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, podejrzewał jednak, że miało to miejsce w  
trakcie czytania rozdziału o dekoracjach świątecznych. Przynajmniej rozdział ten był tym, który  
zapamiętał jako ostatni.  
Tym czego Georgowi nie można było odmówić, było wyczucie rynku. Do Nocy Duchów zostało  
jeszcze dwa tygodnie, a zajmujący się sklepem na pokątnej Harry i Variety i tak ledwie dawali sobie  
radę z natłokiem klientów. Wiszący nad drzwiami wejściowymi dzwoneczek dzwonił tak często, że  
już pierwszego dnia koło południa zirytowany Harry krzyknął Silentio. Klienci chodzili po całym  
sklepie oglądając towar i odkładając go na niewłaściwe miejsca. Nieustannie starali się dostać na  
zaplecze, licząc na znalezienie tam ciekawszych niespodzianek. Dla świętego spokoju, któregoś  
popołudnia, Variety założyła na prowadzącą tam kotarę Colloportus, przez co Harry nieomal złamał  
sobie nos. Dzieciaki biegały po całym lokalu, zrzucając z półek wszystko czego tylko mogły dostać.  
To nie klienci jednak doprowadzali sprzedawców do pasji. Najgorsi byli przechodnie, którzy  
zwabieni kolorową wystawą wchodzili, zajmowali czas wypytując o działanie każdej najprostszej   
zabawki. Dociekając skąd biorą pomysły na towar i jakie mają dochody. Pewnego dnia niecały  
tydzień przed Nocą Duchów, Harry i Variety mogli odrobinę odpocząć gdy fala klientów chwilowo  
zelżała.  
\- Proszę pana. - Variety skorzystała z okazji, by podejść do Harrego. - Czy ja mogłabym  
potraktować kolejnego natręta jakimś zaklęciem? - Spytała z nadzieją w głosie. - Słowo daję,  
kolejnego takiego nie zniosę. Dziś było ich z dziesięciu. Podchodzi jeden z drugim. Wypytuje o  
tysiąc bezsensownych rzeczy, za nim się ustawia kolejka ludzi z towarem do kasy, a on i tak na  
koniec nic nie kupi.  
\- Nie, nie mogłabyś. Ale możesz ich poczęstować na koszt firmy Biegunką Jagodową. Jeszcze nie  
mamy na to antidotum. - Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Variety odpowiedziała promiennym  
uśmiechem i w podskokach pobiegła do kasy, przy której znów pojawił się klient.  
Nie tylko na Pokątnej było masę roboty. Ron i George toczyli prawdziwą wojnę z lokalem w  
Hogsmeade, który przez pół roku nieużytkowania zyskał wielu nieproszonych mieszkańców. W  
pierwszej kolejności bracia zabrali się za stare zasłony w oknach i kotary prowadzące na zaplecze.  
Te niestety zostały już zamieszkane przez całe stada Bahanek. Mężczyźni nawet nie zamierzali  
bawić się w ich oczyszczanie. Jednym szarpnięciem różdżki zerwali je na podłogę. Nie spodobało  
się to jednak ich mieszkańcom, którzy szczerząc groźnie kły rzucili się na Rudzielców. George z  
Ronem skryli się na szczycie dość wysokiej komody, skąd odpierali ataki uderzających całymi  
falami Bahanek. Kiedy już ostatnia z nich, nie bez walki, legła na ziemi wśród tłumów swych  
pobratymców, cali spoceni z wysiłku bracia padli na komodzie, patrząc tempo na swoje poszarpane  
nogawice. Jak się okazało, niemal wszystkie znajdujące się w pomieszczeniach meble posiadały  
swych nieproszonych lokatorów. Stara szafa zamieszkana była przez mała kolonię Chochlików  
Kornwalijskich, spotykając się z nimi nie pierwszy raz, Ron poradził sobie właściwie z całą bandą  
bez pomocy brata, który właśnie strzelał oszałamiaczami do uciekającego po całym sklepie szczura  
wielkości całkiem sporego kundelka. Chybiając zniszczył przy okazji kilka nóg od stołów i krzeseł.  
Kiedy Ron otworzył stojącą w rogu pomieszczenia skrzynię, wyskoczył z niej ogromny włochaty  
pająk, groźnie kłapiąc zębami. Ron zbladł cały, łącznie z piegami, a włosy stanęły mu dęba. Jak  
opętany zaczął ciskać w potwora klątwami. Mimo próby spetryfikowania, potraktowania  
Impedimentą, Redducio i Konfundusem, stwór nadal kroczył na rudzielca. Ron zapewne  
wykrzyczałby już zaklęcie niewybaczalne, które miał na końcu języka, gdyby nie przerażenie, które  
odebrało mu mowę. George uratował brata w ostatniej chwili, wyciągając go spod kłapiących  
szczęk potwora, ten zaś natychmiast zmienił się w leżącego na ziemi Freda z otwartymi, martwymi  
oczami. Tym razem to Ron uratował Georga traktując bogina silnym Riddiculusem, po którym ten  
eksplodował z hukiem. George nie mógł się jednak ruszyć z miejsca przez pół godziny, patrząc w  
miejsce, w którym spoczywał jego brat-bogin. Być może spędziłby tam więcej czasu, gdyby nie   
pędzące wprost na niego, tym razem prawdziwe, ogromne pająki, przepędzane przez Rona w stronę  
drzwi, płomieniami tryskającymi z końca różdżki.  
Kiedy obaj bracia pojawiali się wieczorem z Hogsmeade, George bez słowa wlókł się na piętro  
spać, a Ron niemal się czołgając, wracał do Nory siecią Fiuu w obawie przed rozszczepieniem.  
Wbrew zapewnieniom Rona, urządzenie sklepu nie zajęło tygodnia, a pełne dwa. George  
oddelegował Rona do pomocy na Pokątnej dopiero w piątkowe popołudnie, postanawiając samemu  
dokończyć urządzanie sklepu przed jutrzejszym, wielkim otwarciem.  
Kiedy George wrócił wieczorem na Pokątną, cała czwórka urządziła sobie uroczysta kolację przed  
wielkim otwarciem. Na środku sklepu pojawił się wyczarowany stół, a George sprowadził jedzenie  
z wykwintnej restauracji w mugolskim Londynie.  
\- Moje źródła w szkole donoszą, - Zaczął upijając łyk czerwonego wina. - że do Hogsmeade zwali  
się jutro cała szkoła i nikt nie mówi o niczym innym jak tylko nasz sklep!  
\- A twoje źródła to te „wielkie”? - Harry zapytał uśmiechając się z ironią.  
\- Nie zadawaj pyta,ń a nie będę musiał ci kłamać ale nie, tym razem to te bardziej zwiercone.  
Sądząc po ich minach, Ron z Variety zrozumieli z tej wymiany zdań tyle samo, czyli nic.  
\- Jutro robimy otwarcie z pompą Harry! Może zechciałbyś pełnić obowiązki sprzedawcy w tym  
uroczystym dniu?  
\- Dz.. Dzięki George – odparł krztusząc się upijając właśnie łyk z swojego kieliszka. - Ale czemu  
ja.  
\- No wiesz. Pomyślałem, że masz w szkole wielu przyjaciół i wielbicieli, których chętnie byś  
spotkał.  
\- Ja też mam tam przyjaciół! - Oburzył się młodszy z braci. – Czemu mnie nie wyślesz?  
\- Nie obraź się braciszku ale nie jesteś jeszcze wystarczająco wprawny, jak na dzień otwarcia,  
wszystko musi pójść gładko.  
\- Georg, jeśli ja tam pojadę, to przyjdzie więcej gapiów niż kupujących. Zapewniam się, to fatalny  
pomysł.  
\- Panie George. Ja chętnie pojadę do Hogemeade i jestem pewna, że dam sobie tam radę.  
\- Też jestem tego pewien Variety, ale na otwarcie musi to być Weasley.... albo Potter. Przykro mi. Ty  
jesteś nam niezbędna tutaj. Ktoś musi ogarnąć Pokątną. Jutro będzie tutaj piekło. Potrzebuję na  
Pokątnej trzech osób.  
\- Wiesz George, właśnie wyeliminowałeś dwóch potencjalnych kandydatów, a skoro ja nie jestem  
chętny... jedziesz tam sam. Powodzenia szefie. – Harry zasalutował Georgowi pucharem.  
Wesołe rozmowy trwały w sklepie na Pokątnej do północy, w końcu George zakomenderował „do  
łóżek” i troje pracowników pozostawiło go samego. deportując się wyspać przed kolejnym dniem.  
Tak jak spodziewał się George, w sobotę przed nocą duchów przez sklep na Pokątnej przetoczyły   
się całe tłumy. W jeden dzień w kasie pojawiło się więcej Galleonów, aniżeli przez cały poprzedni  
miesiąc. Nowa Halloweenowa kolekcja, nad którą tak ślęczeli całymi dniami, okazała się  
ogromnym sukcesem. Hitem sprzedaży były Nietoperze Samowplątujące. Małe włochate imitacje  
nietoperzy, które raz puszczone nie spoczną, nim nie wplączą się we włosy dziewczyny, którą  
wskaże ich właściciel. Jak się później okaże, uczniowie będą je zamawiać jeszcze przez kilka  
tygodni, aż McGonagall wprowadzi zakaz wnoszenia ich na teren szkoły i zarekwiruje wszystkie  
już się tam znajdujące.  
W sobotni, Halloweenowy wieczór Harry wrócił do domu i jedyne o czym marzył to przespanie  
całej niedzieli.


End file.
